


Value

by Tententendo



Series: Hearing Impaired Tendou [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Deaf Character, Deaf Tendou Satori, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hearing Impaired Tendou Satori, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, ShiratorizawaFanWeek2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a smidge of angst, hearing impaired character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Wakatoshi finds out that an implant exists that allows those who get little or no benefit from a regular hearing aid but Satori is very much against the idea. Wakatoshi is patient though. He wants the best for his partner and he's willing to go to any length to convince him it's (he is) worth the investment.Of course he wins. And Satori get's to hear Wakatoshi's voice for the very first time. Fluff assured.Sequel no.2 to "To Be Normal" but can be read as a standalone. Summery inside.Shiratorizawa week day 4.Prompt: Firsts
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hearing Impaired Tendou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757818
Comments: 20
Kudos: 340
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Value

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Hearing Impaired Tendou series but all you need to know is that Tendou has total hearing loss (as in he can't hear anything and hearing aids do nothing for him) as a result of a car accident when he was 10. Him and Ushijima got together as a result of a funny confession in part 2 ('Not Today'). Takes place 10 years after Not Today.
> 
> I've been SO excited to post this after all the comments on the other two asking if there where going to be more and I'm really soft that people like this series so much because I LOVE writing it T.T aside from a side fic for another pairing, I still have another 2 sequels planned (set before this one) so I'm definitely far from done with this series!! 
> 
> also, I'm officially out of fluff. I've poured a years worth of fluffy writing into this fic so I'm going to be working on my whump card for a while. There are still a few prompts requested so if you just want some hard angst for a Shiratorizawa pairing then hmu on Bad Things!
> 
> Ty again Tawnya for beta'ing for me ♡

Wakatoshi sat on the sofa absently watching the news. It was a rare day when he was home before Satori so naturally it was quiet in the apartment. Absently, he flicked through the news article one of his teammates had sent him for the nth time that day. Surely Satori hadn't seen it. He probably would have come across at some point since the article was old, but it had never been brought up. He found it odd considering Wakatoshi usually got a play by play of everything Satori did when they weren't together, not that he minded in the slightest.

It shouldn't be something to be nervous about. But as he watched the clock, he felt unease as the time ticked by. Ten years was more than enough time to familiarise yourself with a significant other, from knowing how they enjoyed their coffee in the morning to anticipating how they will react to certain anticipation. However, the knowledge that his partner managed to surprise him every now and then, even after so much time together, was part of what reminded him why he fell for his uninhibited boyfriend in the first place.

He almost jumped as a key scraped the lock and the front door swung open, completely lost in fond memories as a way to distract himself from the impending conversation. Satori called out, barely waiting until he'd shuffled out of his coat and shoes to greet Wakatoshi with a tired smile.

“Hey, how was your day?” Wakatoshi, with a little difficulty, helped his partner out of his jacket before Satori draped himself against his frame.

“Hello, missed you. Been a long day,” He offered with a tired smile. “What are plans for dinner? Making something cold?” He asked, sniffing the air in mild confusion. Wakatoshi's eyes slipped shut. With worrying about how he'd broach the topic of conversation he wanted to, he'd completely forgotten to start dinner. He wanted to nuzzled the top of Satori's head to hide his face but Satori wouldn't be able to read his lips if he did.

“I thought we could get takeout tonight with it being a Friday. Sorry, I should have messaged you sooner,” he smoothed. Partially, they did get takeout every few weeks on a Friday. Satori smiled and led the way through the apartment.

“Sounds good. Let's order and then I'm getting a shower. Actually, you choose! Surprise me. I'm gunna be too tired to get one if I don't go right now,” he said, leaving Wakatoshi to order for them and alone again to think about how to broach the topic that had been at the forefront of his mind for hours. He called in their usual delivery order and they sat watching TV until Satori joined him in lounge wear, hair still damp with a towel around his neck. Wakatoshi smiled to himself as Satori, what he described as, 'ass-dove' into the sofa, draping his legs over Wakatoshi's lap. It was a recurring sequence but one that Wakatoshi never tired of, finding comfort in their rather domestic, routine lives.

While the TV played out and they talked about their days until they drifted into comfortable silence, Wakatoshi couldn't help but shift his attention between the TV and his partner. Nothing felt different. Satori was as relaxed as he usually was, evident fatigue making him sit unusually still, completely relaxed into Wakatoshi's side. Maybe now might be a good time to talk about it? He wasn't sure. Unfortunately, even tired, Satori was as sharp as ever.

"You okay there Toshi? Been staring a lot. You want to take this to the bedroom or something?” he asked, turning to Wakatoshi with a teasing smile. “Kinda tired so might have to just strip me here if you really want.." His eyes hooded and his gaze fell to Wakatoshi's lips, the brunette not entirely sure if he was waiting for him to speak or if he was about to crawl into Wakatoshi's lap and wipe anything from his mind that wasn't his partner's lean body against him. He warmed at the thought, but he repressed it.

"I came across an article earlier today. I thought it might be something we could consider," he offered vaguely, trying to ignore the warmth that rose in his stomach as Satori slid into his lap, straddling him. Eyes tired but _predatory._

"Oh?" Satori asked, dipping his head to graze his lips against Wakatoshi's neck. It wasn't helping Wakatoshi find his words at all as his palms found Satori's thighs. “Well don't leave me hanging Toshi? What's got you so worked up?” And of course Satori didn’t miss a beat as he sat back patiently, any trace of what could only be described as _hunger_ gone, leaving Wakatoshi a little warm in the cheeks. He gave himself a moment, Satori giving him as much time as he needed to reply as he always did. Wakatoshi gave up on trying to work out the best way to word it.

“Have you heard of something called Cochlear? It's a-”

“Hearing implant. Yes I know.” That hadn't exactly been what Wakatoshi had expected, especially the dismissive tone. He studied his partner. Satori's expectant expression had turned into something close to skepticism and Wakatoshi wasn't exactly sure why.

“You should have told me. I was going to say it is something we can look into.” Satori's weariness melted into something softer with a more familiar smile.

“It's sweet that you've been thinking about it but those things are far too expensive. We could be a sixth of our way into a mortgage for the price of one of those. Was there something else you wanted to talk about or was that it?” Wakatoshi _had_ thought that that might be an answer he would get.

“We don't have to buy a house and if we do, we're not in a rush to do so.” He offered, a little thrown by Satori's reaction. The red head shrugged.

“I don't need the implant. It isn't important. A house is a much better investment. Do you want to start look-”

“Satori, it is important.” Wakatoshi interrupted, voice raising. He didn't like how dismissive Satori was of something that could improve his quality of life so drastically. The surprised look on his partner's face didn't help his frustration. Satori sighed, face falling.

“I already researched it. Cost aside, it isn't perfect tech. And there's all kinds of possible side effects. And it isn't even guaranteed to work. I even spoke to the insurance, but they said they won't cover the initial deposit or the aftercare or anything for it because it isn't 'essential surgery'.” His expression lightened a little. “And that aside, I love my life. I have you, I've got my job. Yeah, it would be nice to hear, and I'm not gunna try and tell you it wouldn't make things easier, but it's fine. I'm used to it. I never mentioned it because I knew you'd want me to go for it, but is it really worth making that kind of investment when it isn't really necessary? Guess you could say it's like a 'why try to fix something that isn't broken' kinda thing.”

Wakatoshi listened, let the words roll around in his head until Satori was done.

“I wouldn't have suggested you take on such an investment alone. I wasn't implying that you would-” Wakatoshi trailed off as a palm came up in front of his face, Satori rolling his eyes with a much softer smile.

“Please, not like I've known you for ten years or anything and know a thing or two about what goes on in that mind of yours. I know you'd want to help, but if I really wanted to? I'd have gone for it. I just don't think it's worth it.” Wakatoshi wanted to argue. There were so many things he didn't like about what Satori was saying but he couldn't find a solid rebuttal. Satori had clearly thought about it in a lot more detail. Feeling a little dumb having assumed anything less, he grasped for whatever he could.

“I still think we should consider it. I don't think you're broken, but hearing shouldn't be a luxury.” Satori laughed at that, loud and infectious. When he sobered he kissed Wakatoshi on the tip of his nose.

“I have you, the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. And we're pretty cushy. I'm a pretty lucky guy. I love that you thought about it, but I get by just fine and to me? It is just a luxury, it’s really not a necessity. We could look into buying a house though, if you think you might want to keep me around that long? Do that scary adulting thing?” Wakatoshi leaned in to press his own lips against Satori's this time, starting chaste until Satori put more force into it. He knew Satori was trying to dismiss the topic, but Wakatoshi wasn't going to let it drop this easily, at least not permanently. Not by a long shot.

“I'd like that.”

* * *

Wakatoshi wasn't ready to give up. He should honor his partner's wishes and leave it to rest, but despite Satori's assurance that he didn't need it, Wakatoshi knew better. He wondered if this insistence to convince him was wrong, but he easily rationalized with himself that there was no harm in wanting to return the favour to someone who'd given you a better life you never thought you could have. Starting with how he hadn't said he didn't ' _want_ ' it in their last conversation. 

He let it drop, doing research on cochlear implants, waiting for opportune moments to bring up the subject. He found some opportunities, once after going to one of Semi's concerts when he'd appeared a little less enthusiastic while their old friends from high school praised Semi on his band's new album. He brought it up after stopping Satori from stepping out into the path of an oncoming car speeding through a red light, Satori having not heard the car's horn and being too busy talking to Wakatoshi. But Satori brushed it off with a reassuring smile, an unconvincing promise that he was happy with the way things were, or at least part of it was unconvincing.

Months passed from when Wakatoshi had initially brought up the idea, although he might have started making a little savings pot for it, he was starting to lose hope. Fortunately, maybe unfortunately, a perfect opportunity presented itself. And Wakatoshi wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or not for seeing the unfortunate situation as a golden one.

- _"Satori, you need to eat something,"-_ he signed, running his hands through sweat greased hair. Satori faced him, glazed eyes opened a crack while he lay in bed with several blankets over him. In early December, the usual bugs and colds made their rounds and Satori had, _un_ fortunately _,_ picked up a particularly bad bout of flu. Bad enough that he'd been bed bound for the past twenty-four hours sleeping the worst of it off. For the first time since being signed by the Adlers, Wakatoshi had taken a non-mandatory day off since his partner could barely take the few steps to the bathroom, let alone coordinate filling a glass of water and carrying it back to the bedroom. He'd tried, the shattered remains of the glass now buried in the trash. Satori squinted, licking parched lips to moisten them, expression forlorn.

"Sorry Toshi, sign that again? Everything's blurry," he complained, voice raspy. Wakatoshi tried again and Satori sighed, palming his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I can't focus at all, sorry Toshi. I'm just going to sleep. Can you turn the lights off? Headache." Wakatoshi's stomach sank, wishing he could do something to help but not really being able to. Not even being able to talk to him wasn't helping either. He let his hand fall on Satori's shoulder, hoping it offered some level of comfort and left, switching off the light as he went.

The following morning Wakatoshi was preparing breakfast when he heard a shuffle from the bedroom and the light pad of bare feet against the floorboards before the kitchen door slid open. Turning, he couldn't repress a smile at his partner's appearance. Hair wild and messy, tousled in sleep and eyes lidded like he hadn't rid himself of residual slumber yet. Rather than putting a robe on, he'd opted to wrap the blankets around himself, only his head visible in his blanket burrito. Wakatoshi should probably feel guilty for finding it cute. Wakatoshi took the tamagoyaki he'd been preparing.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" probably a pointless question, the heat still radiating from Satori's forehead against his palm where he rested it but Satori's gaze was trained to his lips. He smiled but it was clearly forced.

"Bit better, thanks. I hope that's what you were asking because I still can't focus. Good enough to shower. You didn't have to take time off to look after me, I can look after myself." Wakatoshi's eyes wrinkled with his smile as he led Satori to the sofa, retreating to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water and then heading back to finish breakfast. He sat on the sofa a few minutes later, carefully balancing Satori's plate in his hands so he could adjust himself and set it over his lap, still cocooned in blankets. Wakatoshi wanted to say something, but aside from Satori's limited attention being set on his food he still didn't seem able to focus enough to understand anything Wakatoshi signed, let alone said. Once they had finished, or Wakatoshi had finished and Satori had picked at his a little and set the plate aside in favour of curling up in their sheets looking like he was ready to fall asleep again, Wakatoshi waved for his attention.

-” _I know you can take care of yourself but let me look after you. Did you enjoy breakfast?”_ He signed. Satori's eyes stayed on his hands, a slight frown marring his fever flushed features, and screwed up his eyes, pulling the blankets up to the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry Toshi, I still can't focus. I hate this,” He grumbled from within his blanket burrito. “This sucks. I want to talk to you but I just...” Wakatoshi went to sign again, to let Satori know that there was nothing to apologies for first, but realized it was pointless. There was no way of him getting his words across. Instead, he patted his lap, letting his arms hover in a welcoming manner, which Satori just shook his head to, awkwardly getting to his feet. “I'm taking some painkillers and then going back to bed. If my headache goes away I can talk to you through text or something.” The utterly miserable look on his partner’s face made Wakatoshi grimace and he watched as he listed unsteadily towards the kitchen.

Hours later, Wakatoshi's phone pinged and he unlocked it to find Satori had sent him a message. The lack of an absurd amount of emojis said a lot.

_Satori._

_Hay, sorry for earlier. Was kinda grumpy and it was kinda mean. Xxx_

_Wakatoshi_

_You don't have to apologies, it isn't something within your control. Are you feeling better?_

  
  


_Satori._

_Lil bit. I'd really love a hug rn but can't have you getting sick and taking any more time off work >.<_

Wakatoshi stared at the text for a moment before heading into the bedroom and making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. Satori twitched and turned to him when his weight settled on the mattress. A crooked smile crept over his face.

“Hay Toshi. Sorry you had to take time off for me. I miss talking to you.” Wakatoshi shook his head and typed on his phone to save his partner having to try and focus and trigger himself another headache.

_Wakatoshi._

_Again you don't have to apologize. I wanted to say that, even though you have already said you don't want it, we'd never have to deal with this if you got that implant._

His thumb hovered over the send button for a few moments before he sent it, not sure how Satori would take having this sprung on him seemingly so suddenly, but if anything was going to make him see sense then this was probably the best moment. Satori squinted at his phone like the action still caused him discomfort, a frown forming on his face, Wakatoshi had a feeling he'd probably look angrier if he wasn't ailing from the fever.

“Toshi I've already said I don't need it. It's too expensive.” Wakatoshi started typing on his phone immediately.

Wakatoshi

_I know._

He spent some time working out the best way to word his thoughts.

_I want the best for you. And I've considered the cost. We can certainly afford it with a little saving and you know this. Is there any other reason you don't want to get one?_

Satori read the text, eyes flickering between his phone and Wakatoshi and a hand came up to run through his hair. An action Wakatoshi had come to know as a nervous habit. _So there was more to it._ He waited patiently for Satori to answer, watching him sit up with some difficulty and stare down at the phone.

"Okay. It's not just the money. Kinda. I mean what if-'' he ran his hand through his hair again. "I don't know. What if I took a loan out for it and then lost our jobs and can't pay it back? What if it just doesn't work and I made that kind of investment for nothing? Don't think this kinda surgery comes with a money back guarantee. What if…" he trailed off, lip worried between his teeth. Wakatoshi withheld his own thoughts patiently, just as Satori always did when he was trying to put his thoughts into words. When he found them, they came out small. "I don't even want to think about it but what if we broke up and you resent me for putting you through this massive-" Wakatoshi didn't even pay attention to the rest of what he was hearing. He didn't need to. Typing on his phone again, he was somewhat glad he was texting his replies, it was considerably easier to translate thoughts into text.

 _Wakatoshi_.

_That is nonsense. I don't believe that we would part ways and even if I did, I wouldn't regret it. If something happened that made us want to go our separate ways, that would not change the fact that I want the best for you. There is always a risk with finance, if we were to take out a mortgage or something of that nature, there is always the risk of us losing our jobs but we can get insurance for that. Those things aside, would you want it?_

Satori read the message a few times, or Wakatoshi assumed he did from the length of time he spent staring at the screen. With a heavy sigh, he dropped his phone and ran his hands over his face.

"Of course I want it Toshi. That stupid thing hasn't stopped playing on my mind since I heard about it. It's just _there_. It's-" he trailed off, palming at his eyes. When he lifted his head again, his eyes were red but his smile was soft. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you so guess it's nice to know the feeling is kinda mutual." Wakatoshi couldn't help return the sentiment with a smile of his own.

_Wakatoshi_

_There is a clinic not too far away. Do you want to make a consultation appointment? If you want to get one, I'm happy to make the investment if you want to go ahead with it. And your importance to me cannot be overstated. The feeling is unquestionably mutual._

Satori looked at the message,, apprehension clear despite the soft smile that touched his eyes, but he nodded slowly.

* * *

Scheduling an appointment wasn't as difficult as Wakatoshi had anticipated, and not even a week after their discussion they stepped out of the clinic, hand in hand. Satori had been nervous, almost tried to convince Wakatoshi to change his mind and head home, but Wakatoshi was persistent. Now, walking back towards the bus stop, Satori was unusually quiet, thoughtful, and Wakatoshi wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't until they got home that Satori decided to finally speak.

"So. Twenty-five percent discount for educators and medical professionals, eh? They don't advertise that on their site. That's… pretty good," he mumbled, puttering around the kitchen to make coffee. Wakatoshi hovered by the fridge, having a good idea of what was going on in Satori's head. He didn't try to catch his attention, knowing a rant of some description was coming.

"I mean. It's not that crazy? And their finance options are really good? And the money back guarantee? Didn't see that one coming. The fail rate is a lot lower than what I read online but they could just be saying that. I mean yeah there's exceptions but they're pretty unlikely. And the deposit is pretty reasonable? Could save that in less than a year easily. Actually, I've got enough in savings to cover it." Apparently too deep in his own thoughts and knocking over the sugar canister. He stared at it for a moment, giving it a dark look like the innocent spilled sugar was the cause of all his problems. He faced Wakatoshi with a smile so forced Wakatoshi cringed.

"Forget it, it's too much. Wanna start looking for a house? Reon said his cousin is a really good mortgage adviser and he rate is pretty nice, we cou- c-Toshi. I know that look. Don't smile at me like that. You won't win I promise!" Wakatoshi had closed the distance, curling an arm around Satori's waist and ducking his head to graze his lips against Satori's neck. His smile only widened as Satori squirmed halfheartedly in his hold and slowly relaxed into it. Satori had said those words several times before and it took him a while to understand what he meant. When he pulled back, there was a dreamy expression on his partner's face, cheeks warm and eyes hooded in a way Wakatoshi could only describe as fond.

"If the situation was reversed, I suppose you would say 'I win'?" Satori wrinkled his nose, uncharacteristically thinking about what to say. Wakatoshi was almost certain he could pinpoint the exact moment when he had 'won', his partner all but pounced on him, lighting up much like a child Christmas morning.

  
  


* * *

Slowly, Satori warmed to and accepted the idea that this was really going to happen; he was really going to get the implant. He flitted between jittery excitement, and a crippling anxiousness as the days slowly dragged by towards his appointment. The three months between the consultation and the date for surgery passed painfully slowly, and his mind just made it worse. What if it didn’t work? What about the complications? How drastically is this going to change the way of life he'd adapted to? He had millions of questions, and not getting answers frayed his nerves raw. They slowly bled away though as he spoke to others on a forum set up by the clinic. Talking to people who already had the implant, he was able to think about what he could do afterward, and it helped to ease some of the anxiety.

As Satori grew excited, Wakatoshi grew nervous. While Satori being able to hear again for the first time in sixteen years was an occasion enough, Wakatoshi wanted to make it as meaningful as possible. Satori's constant reminder that he couldn’t wait to hear Wakatoshi's voice wasn't helping. He couldn’t help but wonder what would be meaningful enough to say to someone hearing you for the first time? 

He reasoned that wanting the first words Satori heard to be something memorable was probably overthinking things, but it didn't quench the need to make it so.

The time slipped by far too quickly as it overtook his thought process on a daily basis while he was at practice, even during official matches, right up until he sat with Satori in recovery after the implants fitting. Even now, while he sat in the waiting room pending their 'turn on' appointment four weeks later.

The surgery had gone without a hitch. Satori recovered in a few days and went back to work a week after, jittery with a mix of nervousness and excitement as he developed a habit of absently touching the tiny device attached to the right side of his head behind his ear and smiling. Wakatoshi wasn't sure if Satori knew he was doing it, but it sent a flood of warmth through his chest every time he noticed it. It didn't help with his current dilemma though.

Satori's hand squeezed his, pulling him from his thoughts as someone else's name was called into their appointment. Turning up at the clinic half an hour early probably wasn't the best idea, but Wakatoshi couldn't find the heart to tell his partner so. When he looked up, Satori was staring at him with a knowing smile.

"How are you more nervous than me?" he chimed, patting his free hand on Wakatoshi's twitching leg. Wakatoshi followed the movement and frowned, forcing his leg to still. He didn't know how to answer.

~" _Are you excited?"_ ~ He signed, knowing Satori was probably far too distracted to focus. Satori regarded him with an almost concerned expression.

"Well, yeah. And kinda nervous. Mostly excited. But what's got you so edgy? They said it's all connected fine and the fail rate is pretty low so if that's what you're worried about you can relax Toshi," he said with another squeeze of Wakatoshi's hand. A warm yet mischievous smile danced at the corner of his lips. “Or are you scared I won't like your voice and will want to leave you or something?” 

_That_ had _not_ crossed Wakatoshi's mind before. Now that it had been mentioned, what _if_ Satori didn't like his voice? The comment did absolutely nothing to help him relax, but thankfully he was spared responding as Satori's name was called. Small mercies.

"Tendou Satori?" The receptionist called, at the same time the TV screen opposite flashed and Satori’s name appeared on the screen, making both of them whip their heads around. Satori wheeled back around, any trace of nerves seemed to evaporate as he quickly brushed their lips together and sprang from his seat, practically dragging Wakatoshi by the hand behind him. The receptionist directed them to their room which they found with ease, an audiologist greeting them at the door who bowed politely with a smile.

  
  


* * *

"Hi Tendou. Is it just your partner with you today?" Satori didn't seem to catch what she said and looked at Wakatoshi apologetically.Wakatoshi repeated what she'd said in JSL. He smiled back at her as she led them inside and directed them to a table with chairs on both sides. Another table was set at one end with some equipment and a laptop set up.

"Yeah, just Toshi with me today. I'm seeing family tomorrow. It's a bit far for them to travel from up in Miyagi." The audiologist made an understanding sound, and stood at the foot of the table in front of the equipment. Satori sat in one of the chairs and Wakatoshi settled himself in the opposite one.

"That makes sense. As long as you have someone with you. We've spoken over email before, I'm Dr. Kazuya. Are you ready for your switch on?" She asked with a pleasant smile. Satori didn't need help this time, nodding enthusiastically.

While Dr. Kazuya worked on connecting the device to her laptop, Satori reached his hands out, a clear request for Wakatoshi to take them which he obliged happily. Uncharacteristic nervous energy made his heel tap against the carpeted floor as it had in the waiting room, but thankfully the noise was swallowed by the plush carpet. The audiologist didn't waste any time, connecting the device to go through some technical drills before announcing that she'd be running through some tests.

“Okay, I'm going to run through the first few test sounds, and I'm sorry if they're a little loud. I need to get the tuning right before we switch it on properly.” Dr. Kazuya explained, typing away at her laptop. Satori nodded, hands squeezing Wakatoshi's just a little tighter. Wakatoshi didn't know what to do or say, his own anxiety increasing ten fold knowing the 'fated' moment was merely minutes away. Wakatoshi's eyes widened minutely when Satori flinched, hand automatically coming up to his right ear and making a startled sound, the surprise melting into wonderment.

“Ah I heard it! Bit loud, but I heard it!” He stammered excitedly, that childlike excitement making him twitch in his place, eyes wide as they held Wakatoshi's gaze. The brunette couldn't take his eyes away, fascinated and somewhat mesmerised by his partners barely contained eagerness spilling over in how his grip on Wakatoshi's hands loosened and tightened reflexively. He squeezed back. 

The tests continued, inaudible sounds being transmitted to the headpiece and Satori answering everything the doctor asked, from the volume to repeating back words or describing sounds. Throughout the whole thing, his eyes never slipped from Wakatoshi's gaze. And while Wakatoshi didn't have his partner's proficiency for reading people, Wakatoshi knew exactly what he was thinking. It didn't help his own nerves at all.

All too soon for Wakatoshi's liking, the audiologist made a pleased sound.

“Right okay, looks like we're all set. Once I've switched the Cochlear on, would you like a few moments alone? I can wait outside while you two talk?” Satori and Wakatoshi broke eye contact for the first time while Wakatoshi signed since Satori hadn't acknowledged that she'd even been talking. He nodded, turning to the doctor.

“If that's okay. You seem really nice but.. You know..” Dr. Kazuya only smiled, waving the apology.

“No need to apologise at all. It's a big moment. I'll let you know when it's on, and I'll be in the next room if you need anything or have any trouble.” Without any more delay, she clicked at her laptop and gave an affirmative nod. She took a box of tissues from a surface behind her and deposited it on the table before quietly making her way to the door.

Wakatoshi felt every hair on his body rise. Nothing had changed. Satori sat staring at him expectantly, the same hairstyle he'd gone back and forth between over time, like nothing had changed about the person who'd started to draw his attention since shortly after they had met. 

Swallowing, he forced his jaw to work.

“Satori? Can you hear me?” He finally asked. Satori sat stock still, smile slipping a tiny bit. Wakatoshi wasn't sure what to make of it. His partner had given Wakatoshi sample sounds of what the earpieces electronically generated 'sounds' sounded like, and he'd done a little reading himself and found that it takes a while to adjust to processing it, but he'd expected a more enthusiastic reaction.

“What did you say?” And this time when he spoke, his brows shot up, eyes twitching an inch wider. Wakatoshi cleared his throat and tried again, wondering if he should go and ask the doctor if there was something wrong with the setup.

“I said, can you hear me Satori?” His puzzlement melted away as he felt the tremors in Satori's hands, his smile widening and the sudden excessive blinking he knew to be telltale signs after watching many emotionally provocative tv shows and anime with the red head. Sniffling, Satori freed one of his hands from Wakatoshi's grasp and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“Sorry Toshi, you're going to have to say that again for me.” The smile that tugged at Wakatoshi's lips, slow but firm, made his cheeks wrinkle.

“Hey, Satori.” Said redhead laughed, tears racing down the sides of his cheeks and he didn't bother to hide them. There were few things that provoked Wakatoshi to tears. He was probably able to count them on a single hand, if he could think of any at all. But as Satori reached over the table, long arms wrapping around his shoulders, burying his face in the crook of Wakatoshi's neck and trembling against him, mindless to the discomfort of the awkward position, Wakatoshi found his eyes burning.

“I can hear you Toshi, I can hear you. Oh man I can r-really.. I can…..” His words tapered off into noisy sobs, gripping at the back of Wakatoshi's jacket and the brunette just held on, muttering reassurance and trying to hold back his own tears. Any anxiety he had about what he was going to say was washed away as they stayed like that, like nothing else in the world existed. It almost brought him to laughter that just a few months ago Satori hadn't wanted to go ahead with this, or thought Wakatoshi might ever regret seeing something so _magical_ , for lack of a better word, take place before his eyes to someone he cared for so deeply.

It took some time, but he managed to guiltily coax Satori into sitting back in his seat, heart swelling at the overwhelmingly happy _glow_ radiating off his partner as he wiped at his reddened eyes and resumed their hand holding across the desk again. The moment he'd been dreading was right now and now that it arrived? He wasn't sure what he was so worried about.

“Satori?” He asked. Satori's already impossibly wide smile somehow stretched wider.

“Yeah?” Wakatoshi ran circles over the back of Satori's slender hands.

“I've been thinking a lot about what I wanted to say to you first when we got to this point since we settled on going ahead with it. Because it's a very important time for you.” He started, wetting his lips. He allowed his eyes to drift down to the backs of Satori's hands, squeezing a little tighter. Satori ducked his head as if attempting to recapture his gaze.

“That's really sweet Toshi. But.. just getting to hear you? At all? That's.. Just getting to this point and you being here is probably something I'm going to remember in my next seven lives,” he chimed, soft but heavy with sentiment. “Hell, hearing my own voice is crazy! It's a little crackly and robotic but I can hear. That's.... It's a lot.”

Wakatoshi lifted his gaze just in time to catch Satori amusingly attempting to wipe his eyes on his shoulder. His cheeks flushed as if the admission was somehow embarrassing. Wakatoshi forced himself to press on. The fact that Satori was just happy to hear his own voice made something in his chest swell with warmth.

“I know, but it didn't seem like enough to just be here. Satori, I've been... I've been thinking about this before, some time before I even came across that article, and this felt.. like the right time to ask.” He chanced a glance up at Satori, finding him staring at him wide eyed, any trace of humour chased away as he apparently hung on Wakatoshi's every word. Even though he knew Satori had already picked up the subtext, he forced himself to continue.

“Since we've just invested in your implant, I didn't think it was a good idea to invest in something else expensive so I have nothing to offer in ways of a....” The nervousness that had slipped away crashed back into him all too harshly, making him doubt himself.

This wasn't the best way to go about something like this despite it being such an important moment. Wondering if he should have said anything at all, he pressed on.

“I love you Satori. Your support and presence in my life cannot be overstated, from forcing me to socialise with our high school team more to giving me happiness I never even entertained the idea of when I was younger. And I really want it to stay that way.” He finished, jaw feeling strange with the unusual amount of talking he wasn't accustomed to.

With some effort, he let his gaze level with Satori's, having dipped again at some point while they talked. In his nervousness, he didn't even realise that he'd been dancing around the question residing on the tip of his tongue. Satori gave him time, realisation having already clearly set in.

“T-toshi.. What exactly are you trying to say?” Whether he just wanted to hear it from Wakatoshi directly or he wasn't entirely sure himself. He considered signing considering his throat felt like it was closing up, but he dismissed the idea. Doing so would defeat the purpose of asking at this particular moment. Wakatoshi battled with his own hesitance and let the words out, honest and true.

“I'm saying, if I were to buy a ring and ask again in the future, would you marry me?” The words hung heavy in the air and Satori just stared, jaw slack and eyes almost comically round. He presumed that it was to be expected that such a question might leave someone, even someone as uninhibited as his partner, but the silence was getting to him. Finally, Satori decided to speak.

“Sorry... I think you'll have to say that again. I'm not entirely sure if I heard it right.”

And if Wakatoshi hadn't known Satori for as long as he had, he might have thought he was being serious. The shocked look melted, turning into something that made Wakatoshi's heart skip a beat. That warm, _fond_ expression Satori pulled that softened his entire face. Of course, regardless of any situation, Satori's lightly teasing nature would shine through. And Wakatoshi wouldn't have it any other way. 

With a smile of his own, he straightened up in his seat, pulling Satori's hands closer.

“Satori. Will you marry me?” Unlike his usual, much more exuberant reactions, Satori stood from his chair, leaning over the table slowly until their lips met. Wakatoshi felt his hands leave his own and their warmth reappear against the sides of his face. When Satori broke away, there were new tracks running down the sides of his cheeks.

“I'd love to.”

  
  


…

  
  


After a very emotional hour of the audiologist performing some more tests and fine tuning the implant, they took a cab home as per the audiologists recommendation. Not that it was necessary given the fact that rain lashed against the ground, and a storm rolled in above.

While the implant was set to a low output for now, she recommended staying away from noisy places until at least the next appointment so Satori could spare himself a few headaches. In the two hours since the implant had been switched on Wakatoshi hadn't stopped talking, and he didn't need Satori to prompt him. He understood. After they had their moment, and the audiologist returned, ,she asked Wakatoshi to speak at different volumes, asking Satori for feedback until he could hear clearly at a regular volume without needing to ask for the speaker to repeat themselves, or flinching at the sound.

In the cab home Wakatoshi had talked about anything and everything. He started with how they could go about breaking the news to their family and friends, and eventually resorted to talking about the places that slipped by in the street, or what they needed to pick up next time they went shopping. Satori flinched a few times as loud thunder cut the sky, but he didn't complain. 

As soon as the door to their apartment clicked shut, Satori pushed Wakatoshi against the wall, hands slipping up his shirt and teeth catching his ear lobe in a way he knew made Wakatoshi grip him harder.

“Toshi, I want to _hear_ you,” he rasped against his ear, grazing his lips against his neck and digging his nails into Wakatoshi's hips. He'd joked before about looking forward to hearing what Wakatoshi sounds like in bed, but now they were alone in the security of their apartment it appeared he hadn't been joking.

“I wanna hear what you sound like while you rail me into next week,” he hissed as Wakatoshi reversed their positions, all but slamming Satori against the wall. Who was he to deny or delay the request of his _fiance_?

Not wanting to be outdone, he bent until his hands curled around the underside of Satori's knees, lifting him with ease and grinding his hips in a rolling motion, making no effort to withhold the gasp that the friction enticed, and reveling in the keen from Satori that he swallowed with the less than gentle slide of his lips. Just the right amount of hot and feral.

“That can be arranged.”

The shudder that traveled through Satori's body only fueled the heat coursing south. Adjusting his grip, he carried his partner towards their bedroom, already feeling the sting of scratch marks on his back that would linger for days.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Once they'd sated themselves to near exhaustion, showered and comfortable on the sofa, Wakatoshi offered up the remote. The day had been one little miracle after another, and once again Satori found himself excited just at the prospect of re-experiencing something he hadn't been able to for more than half his life. He ignored the back ache from their earlier activities, and leaned forward for the remote, excited as the TV came to life in the middle of some crime show. 

He didn't bother to flick through the channels. He was far too captivated hearing the actors and actresses to mind the crime series anyway. His eyes automatically drifted to the subtitles, but even then there was an indescribable thrill to just _hearing_ the words out loud. His nose wrinkled a little as he presumed music played One thing the implant wasn't quite capable of processing was music, and it turned the sounds of the actor’s voice on screen into crackling static. It happened a few times but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel disappointed or put out. Even the crackling in his ear right now as the credits rolled was a warm reminder that today had _really happened._

After a while, the constant sounds between the TV, Wakatoshi's voice, and the occasional crack of thunder from outside started giving him a headache. He switched the TV off and rested his head against Wakatoshi's shoulder.

“Are you okay?” 

Satori couldn’t contain his smile at the sound of Wakatoshi's deep voice. It was a little robotic, but he could hear the deep baritone of his bass-heavy voice, not all too far off what he'd imagined when he'd let himself get lost in the fantasy.

“Headache. And if there's music it just turns to jumbled crackling. And just... sound? I’m not complaining. Not at all. Everything was just so silent before. I'll get used to it. I'd rather just hear you talk,” he admitted with a pout, still somewhat fascinated by the sound of his own voice. He'd never cared to remember the sound of his own voice, and for obvious reasons, he'd known it would sound different now compared to his ten year old self, but it still struck him with awe. Wakatoshi encircled an arm around Satori's shoulders, a crackly hum that he felt rumble through his chest, making him smile.

“It's a shame it doesn't process music properly, especially considering how expensive it is.” Satori pulled away, finding Wakatoshi's expression thoughtful but with something akin to annoyance in the slight furrow of his brows. Satori immediately knew what he was thinking, hands cupping Wakatoshi's cheeks to force him to look at him. It was a mark of how caring his fiance was Despite the sacrifices he was willing to make for Satori's benefit, he still wanted more. Such a pure and unwavering devotion that Satori didn't take lightly for even a second, and wholeheartedly returned.

“It doesn't matter. I can _hear_ Toshi. I didn't think I'd ever be able to ever again.” His smile widened to the point his cheeks ached. “I get to hear your voice. I can talk to my mum, dad and sister. Even if I can't listen to music, that's fine. Kinda gives me an excuse not to go to anymore of Semi's concerts and just meet up after, huh?” He rambled, planting a soft kiss on the tip of Wakatoshi's nose. 

The pensive look on the brunette's face softened a little but it was still there. Satori squirmed in his place a little, wanting to bat down a thought that drifted through his head but blurting it out before he could stop himself. “I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. Do you regret it?” 

Wakatoshi's eyes widened a fraction and he leaned forward to press a gentle but firm kiss of his own against Satori's lips, pulling away to fix Satori with a smile that made him more than a little soft.

“Your happiness is priceless to me. There is no monetary amount high enough to equal the value for seeing you as happy as you were back at the clinic. I don't regret committing to help you live a better life in the slightest.” If Satori could melt, he'd be a puddle now. The sentimental admission left him speechless and it must have been showing on his face. 

Wakatoshi's smile slipped a little. “Do you regret it? We knew what to expect and it's limitations, but do _you_ feel like it was worth it?” Okay maybe Satori was _actually_ melting now, he wasn't sure. Leaning forward, he slotted their lips together, moving slow and feeling the heat of their earlier activities rise again with it's intimacy, only pulling away when he ran out of breath.

“To borrow your words for a chance. There is no monetary amount high enough to equal the value of getting to hear your voice. Or getting to hear you _propose._ ” With another brief kiss, a playful smile tugged at his lips. “Hey, nice to meet'cha'. You can call me Satori. I know we've only known each other for ten years and all, but what's your name? You're pretty cute.” As usual, not missing a beat, Wakatoshi chuckled, the sound crackly but human enough that it made Satori's heart swim with warmth.

“Hello Satori. I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi, it's a pleasure to have known you these past ten years, and I look forward to the rest of our lives together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you smile even a little (because I was happy wiggling while writing most of it) then I'd love to know ^^ 
> 
> Cochlear implants are pretty awesome, I was reading up on them and watched a few video's of people having their switch on appointments and not a single person DIDN'T cry so ofc I cried a lil while writing that scene aha.....
> 
> Thank you for reading! :3
> 
> (I can't find the link but you can hmu on twt - tendododo)


End file.
